Outtakes
by CaraNo
Summary: Outtakes and Futuretakes from most of my stories. More info inside.
1. Intro

This is where you'll find outtakes and futuretakes from most of my stories - unless I wrote them long ago and they've already been attached to the PDFs in which they belong.

If there's a _complete_ story of mine you're looking for, you can find it on my WordPress.

Link on my profile.

* * *

**Outtake/Futuretake 1 - "chapter 2" - Story: _Together_**

**Outtake/Futuretake 2 - "chapter 3" - Story: _River_  
**

**Outtake/Futuretake 3 - "chapter 4" - TBA**

* * *

More outtakes will be added in time, but as long you keep this on alert, you won't miss anything :)

XOXO Cara

PS: _This Life_ has its own Outtake "story." You'll find it under my profile as _My Life_.


	2. Together Futuretake

Futuretake written for Fandom4LLS.

If you haven't read Together, you can find the PDF on my WordPress—link on my profile.

Beta'd by HollettLA

So…remember Togetherward, otherwise known as Cryward? Yeah, this one's sickeningly sweet LOL. Sappy is his middle name.

* * *

_Together – Futuretake_

_His Five Girls_

(12 years after the epilogue)

* * *

**EPOV**

I thought Kate's high school graduation was the world coming to an end, but it turned out I was wrong. I've been wrong plenty of times. Not even Sophie's high school graduation was the end of the world, and when Ava graduates in three years, I'm sure that won't be the end, either. Or when our youngest—Harper—graduates in seven years.

But today…

Shit.

I gave Kate away a few hours ago.

I didn't cry…much.

It's okay, though, 'cause you were all teary-eyed, too, Bella.

It's been a beautiful day; I have to admit that. Warmer than what's normal for Chicago…the sun was shining brightly…all that crap. And now we're all gathered in a massive—I really mean _massive_—tent in our backyard for the reception. Dinner was fucking delicious, and I think I speak for several of us when I say that I can't wait for the fucking cake.

What?

At the age of forty-five, I'm a growing boy.

"Time to cut in, handsome," you whisper in my ear.

I nod and tilt my head toward you, quickly capturing your lips in a soft kiss.

"The last dance is yours, sweetheart," I murmur before standing up. You give me a beautiful smile in return.

Walking across the makeshift dance floor in our garden, I reach Kate and Garrett.

"Dance with me, honey." I grin at my Kate and place a hand on her lower back. "You'll get her back, kid," I tell Garrett. He's a good man, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't mock him a little.

"I guess I should dance with my mother," Garrett chuckles. "See you soon, love." He kisses her tenderly and lets go.

I shake my head internally.

Not that I'm not happy for her. I am. She made a life for herself before committing to someone else. At the age of thirty, she's an amazing doctor. Right now, she's in the middle of her fellowship, and in a year and a half she will be a pediatric oncologist.

Garrett happens to be a resident at the hospital where she works here in Chicago.

Love at first sight, Kate told me.

"Are you happy?" I ask her as we start dancing slowly to the song.

She beams up at me. "More than words, Dad."

"I'm glad," I whisper and kiss her on the forehead. I'm not going to cry, but I want to. This is…fuck, so hard. To me, even if I was a kid myself when I had her, Kate will always be five. All four of my girls will be five forever.

Thank God we never had boys, Bella. Just saying.

I _know_ girls. Hell, sometimes I'm one of them. But Emmett is the same with his own three girls. Oh yeah, we're severely outnumbered.

Nah, I'm happy with my girls. Boys don't come to their parents with their problems the same way girls do. And I remember most of it. I remember kissing Kate's knees once I'd bandaged them after a fall or something. I remember when she was sick and crawled into bed with me. I remember what a perfect big sister she became when you and Sophie entered our lives, Bella.

Later in Kate's life, she called me from New York when she needed me. Throughout pre-med, med school, residency…

We talked late into the night when she had to watch one of her first patients fade away from leukemia.

"What are you thinking about?" Kate asks softly.

I smile at her and twirl her around before pulling her close again.

"You," I answer. "Your mother and I couldn't be any prouder."

I doubt Kate and Garrett will ever give us grandchildren, but that's okay. What they do for the children at the hospital leaves them with little to no personal life. It's the way they want it. They devote their time to the countless little ones who are sick.

At first, I thought Sophie would one day be in Kate's shoes, considering she's the one who had lymphoma. But then it made sense—to see Kate go that way instead. Watching Sophie struggle with cancer almost broke Kate.

"I love you, Dad," she murmurs. "But please don't cry."

"I'm doing my best," I chuckle.

She grins. "Good. Now, I think there's a line forming behind you."

Looking over my shoulder, I spot our table where you were sitting earlier, sweetheart. But now you're dancing with your brother. Rose, their three girls, and our other three are there, though. And I think Kate's right. Sophie's definitely waiting on her turn. She's in college now—in DC—and I've missed her like crazy over the past few months.

I smile at my eldest again and thank her for the dance. "I love you, honey," I add with kiss on her cheek. "Go dance with your husband."

Leaving Kate behind, I walk over to Sophie, whose smile widens as I approach.

"Finally my turn, Dad?" she ask, grinning.

I laugh through my nose and draw her close. With her finals taking up most of her time, she didn't arrive here in Chicago until this morning. So, I've barely had any time to talk to her before now.

"My Sophie," I sigh contentedly. "You just couldn't find a college here in the city, could ya?"

One day, she will rock the shit outta Washington, DC. Because while Kate saves lives at the hospital, Sophie has taken it to another level. Through politics, Sophie wants to help parents of children with various illnesses. Cheaper healthcare, better insurance…_no one left behind_…

"Aw, I miss you, too," she says with a pout. "But at least I'm coming home for the summer."

I let out a humph at that. The summer isn't enough, dammit.

She's graduating from college in a couple of months, but she dropped the bomb on us last week, stating she was starting an internship after the summer.

"When does your internship start?" I grumble.

"Late August," she responds and drops her forehead to my collarbone. I take the opportunity to kiss the top of her head. "I'll visit as often as I can."

"I know you will, princess," I say quietly. "Mom and I will fly out, too."

We own four Lizzie's Diners now, so the economy has definitely taken a turn for the better in our household. It means we can visit our daughters often—wherever they are. It used to be Kate who we flew out and visited in New York, but she's finally home again. But now it's Sophie, and I have a feeling she's not returning to Chicago for a long time.

"How long is the internship?"

"Just 'til Christmas."

Huh. "And then what?"

She looks up at me, a nervous smile playing on her lips. "Um, I'm coming home."

Come again? "You _are_?" I ask in disbelief. "Sophie—I…"

I'm fucking ecstatic to hear that; I just didn't expect it. Sophie loves DC.

"I have to." She shrugs. "Actually, I don't have to, but I want to. I need to. We both do."

I frown, confused. "What do you mean? And who is 'we'?"

Has she met someone?

I shudder at that thought.

"Listen," she sighs, "this is Katie's night, okay? I will tell you and Mom everything tomorrow. Just know that I'm very happy."

"I…" don't really know what to say.

"Dad," she whispers. "You managed, remember? With Katie. You did it all. You and Mom both did. You worked hard, but you made it. I will make it, too, and I wouldn't change this for anything in the world."

I still don't know what to say.

I'm so confused.

I hate being confused.

"Ava's waiting for you," she says softly, reaching up on her toes to kiss my cheek. "Love you, Dad."

Um. "Love you, too, princess," I reply dumbly.

Then I have my thirteen-year-old Ava in front of me, her hands on her hips.

"Wanna dance, Dad?"

I can't help but grin. "Stupid question. C'mere, angel." I pull her close and dip down to kiss her dark brown curls. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

They all are. Kate is stunning in white, and her sisters are gorgeous in matching purple dresses.

She beams up at me, green eyes happy and light. "You told me at the church."

"Well, it's worth mentioning twice." I twirl her around, making her laugh.

"Daddy!" she giggles.

I smile.

And when I catch your eyes, sweetheart, my smile grows wider. You sit with my sister and your brother, a camera in your hand. Our gaze is broken when Rose and Emmett's youngest drags him to the dance floor, and I spin Ava around once more.

"Ugh, Garrett's brother's son is totally staring," Ava tells me and scrunches her nose. "I hate him."

So do I, because I know why that kid constantly teases Ava.

It's what dudes do when they like someone.

"Don't grow up, angel," I sigh.

Ava is still our old soul. But there's a mischievous streak in her, too. Her favorite pastime is to bury her nose in books, but if anyone says the word "prank", the book is forgotten for a while.

"You know I will," she says, straightening my tie. "There. Better."

I shake my head, amused.

After a while, the song changes into another, and my dance with Ava is over.

"I love you, Ava."

"Love you, too," she sings and walks away.

Spotting Harper over by the DJ booth with two of her cousins, I hurry over and grab her hand. "I know you hate dancing," I chuckle. "But you don't have a choice."

"Hmm, I guess I can live with _one_ dance," she says, sighing dramatically. She giggles when I tickle her side. "Stop it, Daddy!"

Harper, our ball-buster, is eleven going on two. Yeah, she's a kid and loves it. For once, I have a daughter who loves being young.

She's wild and looks like her mother, except for her hair and eyes.

"When are we gonna cut the cake?" she asks, looking down at our moving feet. She's concentrating, and she looks so fucking adorable.

"We just ate dinner, my little shortcake," I chuckle, though I wonder, too.

"Mmm, shortcake."

On a constant sugar high, this one. It's a good thing that she lives for sports, because she can eat candy like no other. Her sweet tooth is even worse than my own.

Every day after school, she does her homework at the diner where I have my office, but it's only because we serve Kate's strawberry shortcake, pies, and cupcakes.

"When I get married, I'm gonna have shortcake instead of that thing," she says decidedly and waves a hand toward Kate and Garrett's wedding cake. "It's gonna be _huge_. With lots of whipped cream." She adds a firm nod for good measure.

"Kids don't get married," I state flatly and hug her a little tighter. "It's against the law."

She's my youngest; may she never grow up.

"Oh. But can I have shortcake on my next birthday, then?" She tilts up her chin to face me.

I nod and kiss her on the nose. "Definitely."

"Yes!" She fist pumps the air. "My God, you're friggin' awesome, Daddy."

"I know he is," your soft voice chimes in. When I look to you, your smile is wide. "Is it my turn yet?"

"Oh, yeah." Harper nods furiously and takes a step back. "Swoop in, Mom."

"Hey, I'm offended," I tease. "So eager to get away."

"Um. Yeah. Hate dancing," she says, shuddering. "But I love _you_!"

"Nice to hear it. I love you, too." I snicker. "Now, get outta here. Ask Kate when it's time to cut the cake."

"On it!" She runs off, looking too cute for words in her fancy dress and well-worn Chucks. "Katie, my lady!"

Gathering you in my arms, we share a laugh as we watch Harper speed toward her oldest sister.

"She's nuts," you chuckle, peering up at me. "I wonder who she got that from."

I squeeze your ass, 'cause that's how I am. "You. She got it from you."

"All right. We can say that." You find me so amusing. Don't ask me why. "Anyway, did you notice anything with Sophie tonight?"

My brows furrow. "A little. She said she's gonna talk to us tomorrow about something."

You hum, your eyes lighting up a little. "Well, I have my guesses."

"Care to share?" I kiss your temple and then give you the twirl I gave our daughters. It makes you laugh, too.

_Still so damn beautiful, sweetheart._

"I won't share what I think, but I can share what I _know_." How very cryptic of you. "And what I know is that she hasn't had a drop of champagne. Not even before the ceremony when we toasted to Kate. She had water."

I frown. "And that means something?"

Admittedly, Sophie has a thing for toasting, especially if the "bubbly" comes with strawberries. At her sweet sixteenth party, we let her have a small glass of it, and she stuffed it with berries and made yummy noises.

"You'll figure it out," you whisper, locking your arms around my neck. "Or maybe you won't."

That _so_ earns you another ass squeeze.

And then I tell you, "I love you."

"I love you right back. Now, kiss me."

I do. Oh, I do. I give you one of those kisses that make our girls pretend to gag.

"Get a room!" Sophie laughs, sitting by our table with all her sisters.

I waggle my eyebrows at you. "We should obey her."

You just cock a brow at me. "What about the cake, hubby?"

Shoot. "After the cake." I nod firmly.


	3. River Outtake

Futuretake/Outtake written for Abby. It's been a long time coming. She wanted to see Riverward's wedding...and some Cap :)

If you haven't read _River_, you can find the PDF on my WordPress—link on my profile.

Beta'd by HollettLA

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and in the magical land of FF, there are passports for pigs so they can fly to Mexico.

(If you've recently read the epilogue and Cap's outtake, a few things will make more sense.)

* * *

**River**

_And Cap's thinking…I'm clearly the only gangsta' with a swagger here. _

_Big Guy and Hot Mama don't got no moves, yo._

**EPOV**

"Yo, cuz!"

"Oh, my God, Edward! Baby, wake up."

"Oh, son. Emmett, throw water on him. The ocean is right there."

"Carlisle! Emmett, don't you dare."

I groan and manage to crack my eyes open a bit, and I see the sky. Blue sky. And a few heads hovering.

Fuck me. I fainted. At my own wedding.

Then I have Cap grunting near my face, and he doesn't look impressed.

Dude, I'm not impressed, either.

Just as Bella was about to say "I do," I dropped like a Belieber at a concert.

It was last year I prop—well, Bella proposed to me…but we've been so busy, and we also wanted to take time to plan a cool wedding. Which brings us to here and now: a beach in Veracruz, Mexico. About fifty people are here—friends, close coworkers, and most importantly, family—and I couldn't handle it.

I'll blame it on being too nervous to eat today. Plus, the sun…I mean, it's _really_ hot.

One might think Bella would faint; she's the one who's pregnant and all, but I guess I drew the short straw. Instead she's looking healthy and not near fainting in her white dress. And gorgeous and fucking beautiful. She's not showing, and we haven't told people yet. We want to wait 'til the first ultrasound.

_I bet I'll faint there, too._

"I'm okay," I mutter drowsily.

With Emmett and Dad helping me up, I get back on two feet and brush some sand off my white linen pants. Getting married on a beach allows you to skip the monkey suit, though I'm still wearing a nice shirt and a tie.

"Whoa." I steady myself by grasping Emmett's shoulder, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Dada?" River runs over to me, having escaped my mother. "Dada fall."

"No, I was just tired for a bit, baby," I lie, wanting to be cool in front of my son. "I promise—I didn't fall." He may be only a few months over a year old, but you never know; he might remember this. I gotta be careful.

I ignore Dad and Emmett and my uncle, Em's dad, laughing at me.

_Maybe choosing Emmett as best man was a mistake._

"Are you sure you're all right, honey?" Bella asks in concern. "Do you wanna sit down for a bit?"

"No," I laugh, embarrassed. Truth is, I wanna get married right now before Bella can change her mind. "Let's make you a Cullen, baby girl." I pull her to me, River giggling as he's wedged between us.

Cap grunts, and my Dad pulls him away by the leash.

~oOo~

Hours later, I'm back to cool.

We're partying it up at Tyler and Carmen's bed-and-breakfast; the music's loud, the beer is ice cold, the food is amazing, and everyone's having a great time.

The materialistic thing I love the most right now is my wedding band. The ring that has joined Bella's engagement ring, too.

Being married is fucking awesome.

"Are you drunk, Edward?" Bella giggles as I spin her around.

I grin goofily. "Maybe a little." I'm not shitfaced like many others, though. I find myself sticking to only a few beers when Bella's pregnant. Pulling her close as a slower song begins, I wrap my arms around her and speak in her ear. "Are you enjoying the virgin drinks?"

"Definitely." She beams up at me. "Carmen makes the best Sex on the Beach—virgin style."

"Dude," I laugh, "that sounded so weird." Dipping down, I nuzzle our noses together. "You ever had sex on a beach before?"

"Hmm, no." There's definitely mischief in her eyes now. "You might even say I'm a _virgin_ in that aspect."

_Score!_

"Then we can pop each other's cherries before we go on our honeymoon." I drop a sensual kiss on her neck, nearly groaning when her breathing stutters. It means the _wife_ is totally on board. Then again, she always is. And I can't fucking wait to hole myself up with her in North Dakota. I know, I know, odd choice for a honeymoon, but we figured since we got married on a beach, we could head to a colder climate afterward. Besides, no matter the climate or view, we're not leaving the bed. Or the cabin, in our case. One luxury cabin, one week, a whole lotta fucking. Just me and the missus.

And the bun I put in her oven.

"God, I love you." I cup her cheeks and kiss her hungrily, overcome with utter fucking bliss. I mean, after the start we've had…I'm looking forward to just moving in the right direction now. No running away, no miscommunication, no assuming.

"I love you more," she says, sounding so confident, but it can't be true. "And now I want some more cake."

Dude, me too. Grabbing her hand, I kiss her chastely and then lead her back to our table. Mom and a heavily pregnant Rose are there with River, who's about to fall asleep on Mom's lap. Oh, and Cap's scouring the floor for crumbs. His leash is fastened to my chair.

"The pig keeps licking my feet," Rose complains.

"It's a person," I argue. Bella nods solemnly, agreeing with me, and leans down to pet Cap on the floor. "He has feelings, you know."

In my mind, Cap's this cool-ass thug, but with a soft spot for family. And food. And he protects River from bad guys when I'm not there.

Like…he's my sidekick?

"Please." Rose rolls her eyes, though she's fighting her smile. "I still can't believe you brought him here."

It was very worth it.

"He's family," Bella says simply, then digs in to her cake.

"And you're family, too, baby." I reach for River and hug his half-sleeping body to me. He just mumbles something about "Dada fall," so I shush him and kiss his head.

"What'd he say?" Bella tilts her head and brushes some hair from River's forehead. "You're so tired, sweetie."

"Mmmama…" He yawns and rubs his eyes sleepily. "Dada fmmmlll…" Right. It's a word. "Down…boom."

"Oh, he's just mumbling about Daddy being a superhero," I say.

"I'm sure," Mom chuckles. "You want me to put him down? I'm gonna head to bed, actually, and there's plenty of space in our room."

Bella and I exchange a look, debating. Since we won't see him for a whole week soon, we've decided to spend extra time with him now, but we do have another two days here in Veracruz before we go. And it wouldn't hurt to have some alone time on the wedding night.

"We'll all meet up for breakfast at nine?" Bella suggests.

"Ten." I clear my throat. "What—who said that? Well, all right. Ten sounds good."

"Oh, dude," Bella laughs. "You're so smooth."

I grin. "So…ten?"

Mom giggles and nods. "Ten sounds like a plan."

After smooching all over River, Bella and I hand him over to Mom, who leaves.

"Now we just gotta find a Cap-sitter," I muse.

I look at Rose.

"Don't even think about it!" she cries out. "And don't you dare ask Emmett. That goof will only say yes."

That's sorta the point.

"I'll go ask him!" Bella cracks up again and hurries over to the dance floor where Emmett and Dad are trying to start a conga line. Which looks kinda lame with only those two.

_Not to mention gay._

When my wife returns, it's with a smile of triumph, which explains Rose's groan of defeat.

"Cap's good for practice!" I comfort her. "You'll have a kid soon, too. Trust me, Cap is cool."

She looks at me with an incredulous expression. "Did you just compare my unborn daughter with that thing?"

"Rose!" Bella and I stare at her in horror.

How dare she call Captain a "_thing_"?

"I am so disappointed in you right now." Bella shakes her head at Rose.

I do, too.

"Good God, I can't even—" Rose waves us off and stands up. "I can't with you two."

Bella and I chuckle, watching as she waddles off.

"So…" Bella sighs in contentment and rests her head on my shoulder.

In turn, I kiss the top of her head. "So."

"You think this could be a girl?" She discreetly palms her still-flat belly. "I hope she'll look like you."

I huff a chuckle, not having a preference. The only thing I know is…well…

"I'm just gonna focus on loving him or her—and not freak out when she's born with blue eyes."

Bella gigglesnorts. "Good plan, Cullen. Good plan."

_I think so._


End file.
